Conventionally, as this type of cooker for high-frequency heating apparatus, there is, for example, a cooker as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2562/1998.
FIG. 14 is a front view showing a microwave oven 1 that is a is conventional high-frequency heating apparatus in perspective, which shows the constitution thereof.
According to the above related art, a microwave generated from a magnetron that is the high-frequency generating apparatus is supplied from a microwave supply port 2 formed on a side wall surface into a heating room 3.
Further, as a food table plate, a surface of a base made of metal such as iron is coated with a thin film-like microwave heating element.
Further, a cooker for high-frequency heating apparatus 4 as shown in FIG. 15 is also marketed. This cooker comprises a high-frequency heating element 5, a metal plate 6, a lid 7 made of metal, and base frame 8; and it is used, being put into the microwave oven.
The cooker for high-frequency heating apparatus 4 is used so that: the microwave is applied in the microwave oven in a state where the lid 7 is detached in order to perform preheating; after the surface of the metal plate 6 became hot sufficiently, a cooking object is put into the cooker; thereafter the microwave is further applied in a state where the lid 7 is attached thereby to apply scorch on a surface of the cooking object coming into contact with the metal plate 6. In case that the scorch is applied on the both sides of the cooking object, it is necessary to overturn the cooking object and heat it again.
However, in the conventional constitution, since the metal surface is coated with the microwave heating element, the heating element is close to the metal surface, so that the electric field in the vicinity of the heating element is weak, the amount of absorbing the microwave becomes small, and heating value becomes small, whereby there is a problem that the scorch is difficult to be applied.
Further, since the scorch cannot be simultaneously applied onto the both sides in the constitution of the marketed cooker for high-frequency heating apparatus 4, the cooking object must be overturned, so that it is a problem that much labor is required.